Tomorrow We'll See
by Lil-Bit7
Summary: Sabrina  OC  walks the streets just as she does every night looking for someone to put her to work. That is, until a strange blond guy pulls up.    Song "Tomorrow We'll See" Sting


**Tomorrow We'll See**

Sabrina walked the streets, puddles and splashes of water from the previous rain still remained on the damp side walk. Street lights were on, eliminating her usual path.

_The streets are wet  
>The lights have yet<br>To shed their darkened luster on the scene _

She wore a short, red plead skirt, and high black boots that stretched up to her thigh. A tattered white t-shirt, tied just to fit her figure. She played off the school girl look, knowing it would attract certain customers, the ones who would pay big. But her feet were beginning to hurt, new shoes, she was in need of breaking them in.

_My skirt's too short  
>My tights are run<br>These new heels are killing me _

This night was slow, already half past ten o'clock, no one had stopped yet. Sabrina stopped and looked out at the streets. Watching a car pass by, slowing for a look at her, and continuing on. A smile spread on her lips. He would return soon enough. She knew them all, the look in their faces as they drove by. Interest.

_A second pack of cigarettes  
>It's a slow night, but there's time yet<br>Here comes the john from his other life  
>He may be driving to his wife<br>But he slowed down, take a look  
>I've learned to read them just like books<br>It's already half past ten  
>But they'll be back again <em>

Finally, Sabrina turned toward the streets as a car pulled to a stop. She gave a smile and a wave, in her mind reminding herself of how she was to play it. The window rolled down and she leaned in it, giving an innocent smile.

"You wouldn't be lookin for a little company, would you?" She questioned sweetly. The man looked at her, a curious look. He was different from the rest, she couldn't tell what he was thinking. But she pushed the thought aside, knowing she needed to do it, anything. The man nodded, though said nothing. Sabrina gave another sweet smile and got into the passenger seat, closing the door, he continued his drive.

_Head lights in a rainy street  
>I checked, made sure it's not the heat<br>I wink, I smile, I wave my hand  
>He stops, he seems to understand<br>A small transaction we must meet  
>I tell him that my heart will break<br>If he's not a generous man  
>I step into his van <em>

She watched him curiously, trying to figure out his thoughts. Examining him closely. Thin blond hair, a small cross pin in the side. Marine blue eyes. And virtually no expression. He showed nothing, and didn't look at her. Also different. Everyone else would have been staring at her till they got to where ever the transaction would take place, but not him. Finally he spoke, his voice leaking no hint of concern.

"I wonder," He started, "Why you do this to yourself."

Sabrina frowned, she hadn't expected that, "Why, do what?" She questioned innocently, still playing off the act.

He rolled his eyes, "You know what I'm talking about. That. And you can drop the act, it's not working."

Sabrina sighed, "What would it matter to you?" She questioned, looking out the window.

A small smirk crossed the man's lips, "it wouldn't, I only asked." Sabrina gave a humph and looked out the window, watching as the buildings passed by the glass. "So," he began again, "Than where do you plan to go with it? Surly you don't want this forever." Sabrina turned to him once again, wonder at his questions.

She shrugged, "that's my decision."

"Is it?" he only questioned, leaving the thought open in the air.

_They say the first's the hardest trick  
>But after that it's just a matter of logic<br>They have the money I have the time  
>Being pretty's my only crime<br>Ask what future do I see  
>I say it's really up to me<br>I don't need forgiving  
>I'm just making a living <em>

Now that she thought about it, She couldn't help but think about what had gotten her in the situation. Her father was shot, in cold blood. Laying on the kitchen floor. She had no choice, no where to live, no money to live off of. She had absolutely nothing and so she had to work for it. The only way she could find quickly.

_A friend of mine, he wound up dead  
>His dress is stained with color red<br>The next of kin, no fixed abode  
>Another victim on this road<br>The police just carted him away  
>But someone took his place next day<br>He's home by Thanksgiving  
>But not with the living <em>

Sabrina frowned, realizing they'd been driving for the past twenty minutes. She looked at the man, a little frightened at first.

"Where are we going?" She asked slowly. That's when the vehicle stopped. She looked out the window to see they were back where he had picked her up. She gave him a curious look. "So than there's nothing?" She was a bit surprised. This had never happened before that she could remember. He frowned.

"I think you need a better job." He stated blankly.

_Don't judge me  
>You could be me in another life<br>In another set of circumstances _

Sabrina frowned, "Please, will you just help me. I don't have anything." she had no clue why she was begging now, it was not like her and would probably get her no where, but she really had nothing left. "It'll be good, I promise. But I need this."

_I walk in the streets for money  
>It's the business of love, hey honey, come on!<br>Don't leave me lonely, don't leave me sad  
>I'll be the sweetest five minutes you'll ever have <em>

He shook his head, "That's not what I wanted." he replied.

She stopped, confused, "Than what did you want?" She questioned, stepping from the vehicle. A small smile crossed his lips as he reached across the seat, something folded in his hand. Taking it carefully her eyes widened at the small fold of paper. Staring at the hundred dollar bill she didn't know what to say, but surly she couldn't take it. She hadn't done anything to earn it. Had she?

She looked up to speak, but he'd already pulled away. That's when she noticed the small card folded in between the bill. Squinting to see it under the street lamp she noticed it was a business card.

**Frode Aakre**

_**Nordic Trading Co.**_

_**685 985 6254**_

For the first time since she'd begun her practice, Sabrina began to cry. Not sure why. She wasn't used to people actually caring about her. Most people only used her for what she was there for. But not him, in fact, it seemed his only reason for picking her up, was to changer her mind about what she did. He wanted to help her. Turning it to the back, only made her see more, his intention on helping.

Call if you'd like another job. I'd be glad to help out.

Frode Aakre

_I know it's just not in my plan  
>For someone to care who I am<br>_

Sabrina tucked the card and the bill into her waist band and mentally promised herself, she give one last night. She'd call in the morning. Anything to get out.

_Don't judge me  
>One more night<br>I'll just have to take my chances  
>And tomorrow we'll see <em>


End file.
